TimeLine
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: Not my best work; No Flames; So this is just a short fix of the Titans and what happens when Starfire returns to the past. Hope you all enjoy :D TT belong to Cartoon Network


Timeline

The four future Titans watched as the young Starfire walked back through the portal back to her own time. They held their breath waiting for the change to occur. Nothing happened and they all looked down. Raven looked up and spoke to the others.

"Time is a funny thing. Sometimes it takes a while for time to repair itself." The others nodded and walked away from each other, like they did all those years ago. All went back to their homes hoping a change would be made soon.

**Nightwing's Change:**

Nightwing left for his home outside the city. It was not a small home but it wasn't large either. He stripped from his uniform and went right to his bed. He would sleep this off and hopefully this would all become a bad dream. He would wake up in the tower, with the others. Starfire would be there with him as well and she would never disappear again. With that comforting thought he fell into a light sleep.

He woke early the next morning to a crash from upstairs. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall way. He used all the training he had learned to stay out of sight and make as little noise as possible. As he turned the corner of the hall to the stairs he saw something that made him stop dead. There in front of him was a long red haired beauty he had longed to see. She was cooing in her native language to something in her arms. Star turned around and in her arms was a two year old child. Soon memories that he had not recalled earlier came flooding to his mind.

The wedding to Star, several other weddings occurring, the remake of the tower to hold several more people, like mini homes on a floor. His family being on the third floor of the tower; the child in Star's arms awoke and looked at his father. Reaching out for him, Nightwing walked over and took the young boy in his arms.

"Hey Roy'I, daddy loves you so much." Turning to Star he smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Star." She smiled and replied she did too.

**Cyborg's Change:**

Cyborg's systems came back on line and his human half awoke to a radio playing in the background. He looked around his surrounding thinking he would see the broken down tower and a long cord keeping himself in constant supply of electricity. This however, was not what he found. Everything was bright and warm, and more importantly clean. He looked around and saw photos of his friends, as young teens and as adults. As he looked around he caught a look of himself in the mirror. Besides looking a little older and thinner he looked about the same as he did as a teen. He was still half robot with the blue coloring. As he turned away from the mirror something grabbed him from behind startling him.

"Hey Sparky, did you sleep well." The figure leaned over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As he turned around he caught sight of another picture. It was of him and Bee at their wedding. He had married Bee, he turned the rest of the way to see just that person staring back at him. The memories of all the time he seemed to miss came flooding to him.

"So she really did change so much in our lives." He sighed causing Bee to look at him strangely.

"Vic, who changed so much; I hope not me, I mean I know I'm pregnant and all but…" She never go to finish as a pair of lips captured hers. His last thoughts before a crash were about he could make it so he could have children in the future something he was told he could never do. As the crash sounded around the tower's upper levels a scream could be heard. Cyborg laughed as he said…

"Those two never change do they?"

**Beast Boys and Raven's Change:**

Raven had gone to bed that night thinking her life would not change that much. She knew the others, especially Nightwing's life. She slept soundly more so then she had since Starfire disappeared all those years ago. Life started to spiral out of control after that, she blew things up without warning; not understand fully why she did it.

She meditated every day for hours after that. She ignored the others all the time. She soon got full control of her powers; however it was at a price. She gave them up her emotions completely, she also had to meditate constantly to keep herself from going insane. She left a week after gaining control of her powers. Robin had left a month earlier becoming Nightwing. Not long after she left she heard of Cyborg falling apart and not being able to leave the tower. Beast Boy had given up completely as a hero, after the death of the Doom Patrol; calling himself Garfield the Human Zoo.

She awoke like always in her room that was really dark. It was warmer than normal she recalled. She snuggled more into the blankets only to bump into something behind her. Whatever she bumped put an arm around her and pulled her closer to them. She turned in the persons arm and was met with a green chest. She looked up to see Beast Boy just starting to wake up from sleep. He looked down and saw Raven. He smiled at first then his eyes grew wide in shock and jumped away from the bed in fright as things were in cased with black and blew up around him. A loud crash could be heard around the tower as the statue with many faces crashed to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing in my bed, Garfield!" She stopped right there however when he stood up to his full height. He looked back at her very confused himself till a look of realization hit them. The time line must have been changed, but what did it change really. Looking around the room the memories flew at them. Cyborg and Nightwing's wedding to Bee and Star. The new construction of the tower: to make it into a five story home for them. With a floor for each couple, a gym, and a common area for them all to hang out in when they want to have time with friends and extended family.

"Rae, I'm not short anymore, haha." He reached up to his head and ran his hand through his hair as more memories reached his mind. His eyes go wide again as another realization come to him. "I have hair Rae!" Raven smiled a true smile to him and he smiled back as one more memory filled their minds. Raven got out of bed as the memory of her wedding with Beast Boy came to full memory. Together they came to into the others arms and shared a loving kiss before whispering,

"I love you."


End file.
